


Beauty and the Beast prompt?

by Pizza_parker



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: I don't have Tumblr or anywhere else to share it, Just a prompt, M/M, Spideypool prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizza_parker/pseuds/Pizza_parker
Summary: Just leaving this here in case anyone else hasn't thought of it. Beauty and the Beast AU??





	

I just think it'd be cute to see someone write a beauty and the Beast AU.  
It fits so perfectly??  
Wade as a "beast" with a temper (and a BUNCH of bad jokes) but totally falls for Peter.  
Peter being a book nerd, total cutie pie,   
Maybe there doesn't need to be an enchanted castle or anything.   
You know.  
Just an idea.  
If anyone picks this up I'll cry. I've totally fallen in love with all the author's here, you're all so unique and talented.  
Thanks for checking out my idea xoxoxo


End file.
